


Pajama Problems

by Smushed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Time, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushed/pseuds/Smushed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's opportunity to seize Cas was a complete and utter accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pajama Problems

**Author's Note:**

> First Destiel I've not been afraid to post! I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to comment. Thank you!

Dean only asked him to change into pajamas, but that obviously proved too much of a challenge for the fallen angel. He was sat at the end of the bed when Dean had walked in (who froze mid-step when he seen the naked back). He cleared his throat. “Cas?” He inquired, hand still on the doorknob and his brows knitted together, he pursed his lips again, the infamous Dean-frown, trying to make out what was going on in the darkness of the room.

He heard a guttural growl and a mutter of something along the lines of “Wha- what is this?” Before Cas turned around, head tilted up to face Dean. He was frustrated, and his brow mirrored Dean’s, furrowed. “Dean.” He stated matter-of-factly, as though Dean would know what he was asking.

"Alright Cas." He sighed shutting the door behind him, the hunter strode with purpose, as he reached Cas his eyes adjusted to the dark and Dean would laugh at this in the future. But for now, in this moment, he was feeling a little nervous. And even more so when he realized Cas was almost completely naked. The only clothing he had on was one pajama leg halfway up his left calf, but no boxer shorts or t-shirt, they were clutched in his hands. Dean guessed Cas never had to change Jimmy out of that suit and coat get-up before.

“Oh, man- Cas.” Dean looked up from the (surprisingly toned) body and up at the pattern of the motel wall, any type of distraction.

"Please, Dean." Cas’s eyes glistened dark-ocean blue from the dim light of the street lamp that glowed through the curtain.

"Alright, alright." He mumbled, and managed to drag his eyes back to Cas. He kneeled down trying not to look directly at the naked angel in front of him and through him instead.

Dean grasped the pajama bottom by the elastic and dragged it off the half dressed calf, the back of his hand grazing the bottom of Cas’s foot as he co-operated, Cas flinched. “Sorry.” Dean mumbled trying to concentrate but remove himself from the situation st the same time. If there was any brighter light in the bedroom, it could be seen that Dean’s face was flushed, and if Cas could read body language better, he would notice the hunter was flustered.

"Gimmie them," Dean commanded (gently) gesturing to the boxers and Cas obliged, Dean picked up a calf, his fingers stroking the soft fuzziness of leg hair as he slipped one leg into a boxer short, and let it stay at the calf before slipping his hand up the other leg just below the knee to put in the next one. The feeling sent Cas’s nerves wild, it was odd.

Cas wriggled, what the hunter failed to notice that Cas was now erect, the pulse of blood to this unexplored part of his body made him nervous. Dean ignored the shuffle of his friend, he was aiming to get the pajama bottoms (which lay on the floor) in the same position as the boxers so Cas could pull them up himself.

Dean froze with his palm mid-way up the first leg, he heard a hitch of breath from above him, and felt the breath tickle the hair on the back of his head. Dean glanced up hesitantly, his eyes widened when he found Cas hunched over with his face close to Dean’s. The angel’s face, which Dean was so used to seeing as a frown set in stone, was now reddened, sweat was dewing on his temples, his pouty lips were agape, his breath was unsteady and his brows were turned inwards.

Cas was tapping the top of his cock with his index finger, the pre-cum stuck to his fingertip as a string of silvery web. Dean choked on nothing. Cas looked down at himself questioning what was happening. Arousal made him feel nervous and tense but relaxed and fuzzy. He looked back up at Dean as if to say, ‘Dean, help me.’

Dean fell backwards onto the floor, he felt his inhibitions unravel, to view Cas this way made him twitch. But he stayed strong (for Cas. Don’t ruin this Dean, don’t take advantage) he stood up and brushed himself down.

"You- uh, take care of that I’ll come back when you’re done." As Dean turned around he was spun back right away by Cas’s desperate hand at his shirt.

"Help me, please." Cas was confused, he didn't want to deal with this new feeling on his own.

"Uh Cas, I…" Dean shook his head. "I don’t think this is right." Cas grunted with disappointment, looking at the stickiness on his finger and falling back onto the bed in exasperation.

Dean gulped, his Adams apple jiggled nervously, his finger twitched. He shut his eyes, trying to take a deep breath, but they opened again, betraying him, scanning his fallen angel. The body was highlighted by the moonlight and lamplight, protruding abdominals and shoulder muscles, the erection twitching, hardening.

Before Dean knew what was going on he had mounted Cas at the hips and clasped his face, mashing his lips lovingly against Cas’s soft ones. He moved his hands to fist Castiel’s dark, soft hair, his chest heaving as he parted the angels lips with his tongue, hot and wet, grazing textures, thumbing Cas’s stubble. The angel was overwhelmed with feelings, nails scraping and palms cupping and the wetness of the tongue, without consciousness gravelly growls were emerging from deep in his throat, he gasped and what came out was a moan because Dean’s lips had now moved to his neck. A new sensation now, nipping, teeth scraping his flesh, suckling, Dean was in his element now, fueled by Castiel’s sounds in his ears; tingling his spine.

Dean left a trail of love bites, before his tongue drew trails down to Castiel’s navel, the wetness gathering a chill to the skin and hardening those pink nipples. Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut and his back arched causing the tip of his cock to paint cum underneath Dean’s chin.

Dean’s hands stroked up the sides of his angel feeling the waist and ribs and then scaling gently downwards with his nails. He stopped to look up at Cas, whose body was automatically arching and rubbing against everything, when Dean stopped Cas looked up and they made eye contact. The emerald met the sapphire, and time seemed to stop for a moment before Dean smiled slightly.

"Don’t worry Cas, I’ll take care of you."

At that, Dean took Cas down in one. A segmented moan escaped the pink lips, the sound gave Dean butterflies. His tongue swirled as he spread the taste of the precum around his mouth, he pulled off and kissed the tip, and spread his slick saliva with tongued kisses and smoothed the lips up and down, parting them to take the tip once more.

Castiel made incoherent sounds, they echoed in the empty room, Castiel was building and Dean could tell because the wriggling became broken and irregular, his knuckles were white as he grasped the sheets. “D-De- agh, Dean.” He managed to rasp. Dean gripped Cas’s thigh with one hand and cupped his balls with the other in reply, but at this extra touch the angel lost control. Dean continued as Cas emptied, tasting the warmth filling his mouth and swallowing it until Cas’s hips drew back from sensitivity.

Cas sank into the mattress, covering his head with his elbow and catching his breath. Dean moved the legs that were on the edge of the bed onto the mattress and lay next to him, ignoring his own arousal because he was still in that moment, he has his angel. He moved Cas’s arm from his face so he could see those eyes once more, stroking the stubble. Their lips met again, a brief and gentle kiss and as Dean placed Cas’s head on his shoulder so he could stroke that messy hair he felt the vibration of the deep and grateful voice.

"Thank you, Dean."


End file.
